Planning
by omegafire17
Summary: What happens when the wacky energetic girl and the quiet guy agree not to do things normally? Weirdness, that's for sure. Specifically, not the normal way they get more 'intimate'. NoraXRen, Rated M.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own RWBY or any of it's characters. Those belong to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.

**Rating:** M

**Is rated M on technicalities, basically the situation and the imagery, but otherwise is fairly tame for the rating, I think :P Also my first take on Nora's perspective, so enjoy XD**

* * *

"Hmm mmph hum. Ahaha."

Nothing like a little tune to cheer up being the only one in the room, right? Her motto was ALWAYS make things cheery, no exceptions. Well, maybe it wasn't an actual motto she said or thought, but it might as well have been, the way she was, because well, she's her.

She merely grinned, tossing her skirt, which landed on the bed opposite hers. Soon followed by the black vest, and then what came after that...

And just as she was doing that, the door to their room clicked open.

"Geeah!" she breathed, instinctively turning around, hugging the taken-off white shirt to her chest.

For his part, Ren just took in the scene: she was clutching her shirt to her chest, showing nothing but a few straps of pink, her lower half luckily hidden behind the bed post. And more than that, he glanced over at the other side of the room, where her pink skirt and black vest were piled over - the situation rapidly put itself together in his eyes.

He slowly sighed, glancing up. "Of all the cliches to walk in on, it had to be this one."

She had to struggle hard not to squee; his voice had that obvious bit of playacting, and she was liking it.

_"No, don't think about that"_ she thought, much as she wanted to. _"Stick to the plan!"_

**_- Flashback -_**

_"Hehehe hahaha."_

_"Alright, what are you planning, Nora?"_

_She grinned at him, currently in his arms, or maybe it was hers (or both?). "Oh, just the plan to trip up Team CRDL, making them fall down the stairs" she said brightly, with a brief salute._

_"Wrong" he said, deadpan._

_She was confused. "Huh?"_

_"You did that not yesterday, by yourself" he said mildly, making her blink. "I saw."_

_"Ahhh" she breathed, drawing it out; sometimes he ruined perfectly good plans to exaggerate! Oh well._

_His lip curved just the slightest bit, then she felt him touch one of her hands, which to her surprise, was currently tracing a muscle on his chest. How did that get there? "It's not a bad time to start" he noted, drawing her attention right back, at least for a moment._

_"Uh" she breathed, momentarily at a loss. "Start what, Ren?"_

_Some sort of sigh from him, which was cute, then he kept her head turned toward him with a finger. "Two months, being together-together" he said, with some effort, his other fingers lightly/slowly tracing circles on her neck. "Even you know what starts to happen around that, Nora."_

_"Oh" she breathed softly, glancing between his hand, his eyes, and their together hands on his side. He looked at her for a moment, then his lip curved a bit, and he slowly leaned in. While still surprised when Ren kissed her, she got into it, and liking it when his other hand lightly gripped her around the waist. Wait, no- make that just a little above her tailbone._

_Ohhh._

_"Right, but this can't be normal" she insisted, after the kiss was broken (aww)._

_He blinked (also cute), then tilted his head. "Nora, it's natural for anyone who's been together this long" he said carefully. "Embarrassing, but still natural."_

_"Oh no, not 'that' normal" she said brightly, startling him a bit as she sat up. "I mean I don't want this happen 'normally'; that's been done how many times!? Well, not for me!"_

_He considered this for a few moments, then sat up as well, still holding her. "Explain."_

_"Two people, together-together, talking about this, then talking turns into making-out, and then that turns into hotter stuff?" she said, in the middle of her words suddenly moving, pushing herself onto her back and Ren over her (who was surprised for a moment, before he adjusted). "Normal, been done before, maybe even boring. Not for me!" she continued, then flipping them, her now on top. "We gotta change all that!"_

_Now currently being sat on by her, Ren glanced at their position, then back at her. "What are you suggesting, exactly, Nora?" he asked, being careful, thinking before he did anything. She didn't see how he did that, but it helped sometimes, and it was still her Ren, her little sloth :D_

_"Normally, people talk before any of 'that' happens, planning" she said, getting really close to him, breathing over his nose (he didn't mind- no, actually, he liked that). "We'll still plan, whatever it is we do. But we gotta make the situation unnormal! Make it themed or something! Maybe like that doctor game, like the kids do sometimes, except unlike them, we're more than simply curious *grin* Oh, or maybe we do a twist on that, something much like-"_

_"Okay, okay, I get it, Nora" he said, raising his arms. "Unusual."_

_She merely grinned, mouth open._

_"Just two things" he continued carefully, sitting up._

_While surprised, she adjusted to him getting up, though making sure she stayed close to his mouth at all times - something he had gotten used to, and did like, much as she always had._

_"No costumes-"_

_Aww man! There goes some of her best ideas! No come back!_

_"-and wherever/whenever we do this, there's gotta be no chance anyone will find us."_

_Oooh right, she hadn't even thought about that; slipped her mind._

___**- End Flashback -**_

* * *

Ah, those were some truly great ideas she could use in the future.

Okay, _enough_ of that; focus on the 'now'. Her and Ren, together-together, and about to start even more so, acting like themselves yet also not like themselves. And if they ever needed a moment to react for real, they'd whisper, all as part of their super-secret plan!

"Ren, what are you doing here!?" she asked, really fast. "I thought you were with the rest of our team!"

Ah, little more panicked than she'd sounded, like ever, but oh well, learn as you go.

Fidgeting a bit, and trying to look anywhere/everywhere else but at her, he did not move. "I was, but changed my mind, grabbing a bite to eat."

_"And his normal response would be "I'll just be going now", but it's not"_ she thought brightly, perfectly hearing Ren's voice in her head. "Well, you should have knocked!" she said out loud, hugging her shirt closer to her body, and trying to get down those little awkward moments you saw - boy they were different from energetic movements! And btw, should have knocked? Cliche and done to death! She'd never have said that if this happened for real, seriously.

"I definitely should have" he said, before slowly moving forward, with effort.

"What are you- ahem- what are you doing, Ren?" she asked, stopping herself because she sounded too confident - seriously, she's supposed to be this heart-pounding, embarrassed little thing... or something like it. Man that's hard.

He continued moving forward slowly, stopping just in front of her, feet away. "I-I don't know" he said, fidgety. "Seeing you like this, I feel weird... do you?"

"I'm sure" she breathed shyly (or she tried, was that like being breathy?), keeping her shirt hugged against her chest, glancing away. "What are you saying?"

He started turning toward her. "Well, maybe that we-"

When he stopped entirely, she knew this was the part where he was stunned by her beauty, which apparently happened to every guy. "Ren?" she breathed, trying to play further shy, her heart 'pounding' only slightly faster.

But when the seconds stretched by with no reaction whatsoever, she was thrown; that wasn't part of the plan. She sneaked a glance at Ren, and found him staring, but not seeing at the same time - and he actually seemed stunned for real.

"Ren?" she whispered, way way below volume. "Reeen?"

He blinked once, but that was all.

"Come on, wake up my little sloth!" she said, still whispering, waving a hand rapidly over his vision.

That got him, and he jerked a bit. "Uh - timeout" he breathed a little uneasily.

"Ah man" she breathed, gesturing with both hands, shirt attached to this. "Come on Ren, what happened with you? It was just getting good!"

He was further embarrassed, which confused her a little, but he didn't let that stop him. "Well, I-" he said, distinctly looking away. "what you're wearing surprised me; I didn't think you were that type."

"What, this?" she asked, moving in front of him (he was further embarrassed), fingers on a pink strap. "Come on, Ren! This is one of my most normal ones, well, as normal as _I_ am, that is! Where have you been?"

"Not that" he said uneasily. "The other one."

She looked down, then back up. "What about it?"

"Seriously, white lace?"

Oooh, yes, that one. "Come on, Ren, even I have ones for special occasions!" she said cheerfully, getting really close to his mouth, which seemed to help him. "I mean really, what were you expecting?"

He looked at her, one corner of his lip curling. "Unusual" he said mildly.

"And this wasn't a little weird?" she breathed, grinning.

He breathed out, the curl becoming a small smile. "You have a point" he said, slowly touching his hands to her waist (though keeping _way_ above what she was wearing), which made her giddy. "And our little playact went weirdly as well."

"Just like I planned!" she exclaimed loudly, pulling him straight into a hug.

"Ah" he breathed, sounding embarrassed again, though she didn't know why yet. "Right, just like you... sure."

"Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom-"

"Uh Nora, what are you doing?"

"Sounding out your heart" she said brightly, giggling as she held him close. "You're going really fast, you know."

He slowly pulled away, just enough that he could look at her, but still held her (which she enjoyed). He was smiling: "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You could do this with me" she answered, really really soft, getting even closer and holding out her finger. "Boop" she breathed, tapping his nose.

After the surprise, Ren chuckled, really surprising her - that was such a happy rarity with him - then she grinned, mouth open. Or she would have, if Ren didn't kiss her at that moment, boy he was full of surprises today! And she made sure to kiss him back, enjoying the strong, rough feel of his mouth. Wait, did he feel rough because his mouth was dry? Or something like that?

Eh, who really cared?

The kiss lasted somewhere between two and four days- hah, no not really, though she wished it could have! And anyway, she was grinning afterward, just because. "Now what was it again, Ren?" she wondered. "Time in?"

"Yes" he said mildly, then took her wrists, to her little 'Oh!' "But I call my turn now."

She blinked. "Wow, that was faster than I thought you'd call it" she said, giggling.

He smiled a little. "You wanted unusual, and I'll deliver" he said mildly.

"Just remember I still have another turn when you're done" she breathed, really really close to his nose, which he didn't back away from. "And I have plans for you, Ren!"

"I know."

One moment, holding her close, really close and liking it, enough that she had one leg up. Next? On Ren's back on his own bed, her on top, still holding each other close and a little surprised. She merely went 'Geeee!' and snuggled in against him, Ren's reaction hesitant, but working through it. She didn't know why, but she had to figure it out before- oh wait, it was because of how little she was wearing! Of course, that was making him nervous- now she finally got it!

But even knowing that, she kept herself close to Ren, liking how warm he was. In the meantime, she kept her face close to his, breathing against each other - a little something he enjoyed, though he hadn't said so in as many words (or any really, but she knew him well).

"We just lay here?" she asked, soft.

"And kiss" he said mildly, toying around her spine (which felt good). "Maybe a little more."

"Oh, what's a 'little' more?"

"Come here."

She did so eagerly, kissing him as good as she could do, enjoying it all along with his own kissing. The thrill of it came close to battle lust, or adrenaline, or whatever fancy names they called it - she just knew it felt like the really-good GAH! Perhaps it might even get better-GAH!

Okay, _that_ one was from surprise.

Who knew Ren's tongue could remind her so much of a snake? Oh, but not in the bad way! No way about that!

She broke away from him, much as she didn't want to, but she had to breathe. Meanwhile, when she looked back, Ren was taking a little longer to get his breath back, but he was looking at her. What was that expression? Worry? No- well, maybe a little, but it was mostly something else.

Oh wait, 'was her reaction good or bad'? Yeah, that must be it.

She slowly grinned, just the special way she did it. "Oh, it is so on, Ren!"

She attacked his mouth, enjoying the way he jerked underneath her - but he did respond to her 'attack', struggling against her tongue with his own. Oh this was gonna be fun!

* * *

**Even when things started warming up, I knew it wouldn't go normally for these two, but Nora especially XD And here's hoping I did well from her POV, but tell me what you think :)**


End file.
